Lady Luck
by Constance-Lirit
Summary: Kakuzu one shot basically, Kakuzu and everyone go to a hostess bar M for swearing from Hidan and a lemon
1. Chapter 1

All the boys in the Akatsuki sat in a bar around a small table with a couple girls, close by is a second table that's empty. The bar is noisy and packed with other men shouting for drinks and other things, girls giggle and play sweet to them as they show them a 'good time'. "drinking in LA" plays in the background. Each member of the Akatsuki but Kakuzu has a girl jeering over him, the miser muttering as more of his money disappears. The empty table is suddenly occupied by a mysterious woman who sits quietly on her own with a small drink in hand, raising her hand a young girl walks over and bows. once Kakuzu looks over at the woman on her own with a secret stare, she looks around her broadly at all the men swooning at the hostess's.

"you going to deal or daydream?" Kisame questions looking at Kakuzu, he shakes his head and drinks more of his liquor.

"whatever" he murmurs in reply while dealing the cards and leaving the separate pile to the side, an hour later the candle on the woman's table had began to flutter from her stiffly blowing onto it with her chin resting in one hand.

"what's with her, un?" Deidara whispers to the girl next to him, she looks over then leans in with all the girls.

"you don't know? that's Lady luck!" they chime in awe looking over at her then pointing at the cards.

"she's one of the 3 challenge gods in our shop" another whispers looking her up and down then looking round at al the Akatsuki members, a smirk buzz's on the leading champion of their group Kakuzu.

"she doesn't look that good, someone go over and compete. If they win I'll pay for their next round" Kakuzu bets to a very competitive Kisame bounding up and running over to sit, cards in hand and ready to play.

They all watch for a good 15 minutes at Kisame starts hitting is head off the table from his 4th loss, he slumps back over to the table with a scowl leaving the woman looking rather bored again.

"oi get the ^&*( over here, I'll show you how to &*(&ing play!" Hidan yells loudly getting her attention her eyes shift back to her drink before she stands up and walks over, sitting down by Kakuzu and looking around her.

"L-Lady Luck-sama…it's a pleasure" one girl nervously squeaks earning a friendly enough smile that could only be figured out by the look in her white pupils and black eyes, Lady Luck could now be seen to have a mask covering every part of her face from her chin to cheeks so her eyes viewed just above the hem.

Playing out cards she takes a set and gently glance's at them, everyone does a couple card shifts or takes until their all happy. Everyone plays out and like the girls described Lady Luck won, and won again and then again for a 3rd time, she didn't take anything though she just enjoyed the satisfaction of their disgruntled loss. The girls smiling happily at her neat and silent playing, Kakuzu watches her and takes in her every movement and breathing looking for a way to tell when she's bluffing or had a winning hand.

Nothing gave her away making him rather curious about her.

"you don't say much, un" Deidara complains throwing down his hand and waiting for them to play out again, they would call her a cheater except for the fact her had no where to hide any cards.

"sorry, I'm not used to someone wanting me to talk during a game" Lady Luck pleasantly replies surprising the table dramatically, the girls mostly.

"whoa Lady Luck spoke! She never speaks" they giggle as if she wasn't sitting right with them at the table, Lady Luck gives a soft and rather posh chuckle.

"Lady Luck? Can you please show us that famous card trick?" the girls plead with large and Uke like eyes making her shift her eyes about.

Giving a defeated nod Lady Luck takes the cards and starts to shuffle them; doing the squeeze and shoot from one hand to the other trick as she goes.

"women don't normally know card tricks" Pein mutters rather impressed by her hand movements, she stops and holds the pile with their backs to her.

"tell me when to stop.1,2,3,4,5--" they thump the table then she sprawls out the cards and then looks at Deidara.

"choose one" she mutters as he looks and then points to one, Lady Luck looks at it.

"queen of diamonds" Deidara picks it up then widens his eyes in awe.

"wow! You where right…un" Deidara yelps causing her to smirk lightly, Kakuzu scowls then takes another shot of whisky.

"I'd like to see you do it again" he slurs with pulsive green eyes staring at her making her blush from behind her mask, she shuffles out the cards again.

"1,2,3,4 --- choose one" Kakuzu taps one then looks at her with his green eyes again, she finds it hard to keep eye contact with him.

"ace of spades…" she stutters as he picks it up and ganders at it, a smirk appearing on his face.

"very good, so what's your real name? Lady Luck" Kakuzu seductively murmurs closely now more interested in her than the game.

"Kane, I hate it truly" she mutters as the girls stare at her confused.

"why would they call you a guys name?" they ask rather amused by it, her head sinks further along with her eyes but it fades quickly and she becomes her calm and collective self.

"I'd blame my father for wanting a boy and my mothers love for money" she jokes with her white pupils become rather bright in the poor lighting of the bar, her muscles tense to the sudden touch of Kakuzu's hip to her side but relaxes again.

"I need to stretch my legs, care to join me Lady Luck?" Kakuzu randomly whispers making her eyes shift to look at him, a small smile creeps up her face.

"sure, I think some fresh air would help" shifting they both walk away quickly leaving the group in the bar.

Both walk slowly down the silent streets stopping at a small house, Kakuzu looks down at her looking shyly around.

"you ohm…want to come in for coffee?" she stutters making him smirk and take her hand, making her look up at him.

"sure" Kakuzu softly whispers into her ear, following her into the house and shutting the door behind himself.


	2. LEMON

Pushing her back against the wall in the hallway the tanned miser kicks his sandals off while kissing her through their masks, Lady Luck gripping his cloak as she tries to deepen the kiss. Throwing her coat down as they shuffle towards the first flat surface the miser ends up going down on her in the kitchen, grabbing her hip and under thigh he picks her up onto the counter. The woman's hands adventuring his back while he pulls her kimono open at her chest to kiss each mound's in turn, taking away his over shirt and vest top Lady Luck begins to erotically lick his stitches with the tip of her tongue then back down with the underside before nipping and opening her eyes to smirk at him.

Kakuzu's manhood tightening and becoming known to her when it runs against her inner thigh, his large hand sliding one of her bra-straps off to hang while their tongues lock again. Untying the rope to his trouser's the miser takes her wrists and pushes her back to sprawl over the kitchen work-top, pulling away from her he messes with his trouser's before starting to pull Lady Luck's kimono open completely.  
Kissing her stomach and ribcage the miser start's to slide her underwear down and off to the kitchen tiles, his eyes scanning the area while he kisses her heat and starts to lick making her squirm and weave her finger's through the back of his head's hair. Suddenly darting his tongue inside of her it send's a shudder throughout her body, tasting her over he pulls away to use thread and tie her wrists up to the tap close by.

Tying her ankles together when they are wrapped around his waist Kakuzu rubs his manhood before pulling the flushed and twitching female closer, spreading her apart the tip is pressed in before he removes his hands to grip her hips. Lady Luck moaning when he starts to deepen his presence to her sacred cavern, wrist's pulling at the thread while her eyes roll back when he spurs into action. Pummelling his manhood as far as possible into her he deliberately misses her sweet spot to get a begging reaction from her, Kakuzu glances down at his hands as he tightens the grip to slam heavily into her forcing an echoing moan from the pale woman's lips out to bounce off each wall.

The tanned miser had also deliberately tied her arms across to stop her from looking up at him so all she could do was watch the ceiling shifting back and forth while his mysterious yet unnaturally large manhood brutally homes it's self into her. Releasing her ankles one of her leg is pulled up and onto his shoulder as the other stays around his hip, the woman turns her head to one side to scratch at the tap with every pleasurable strike as the miser's tanned hands take a firm hold of her shoulder to deepen the activity further. Moaning loudly the woman bites at her lip and grips onto anything she can, eyes widening when he takes to hitting her sweet spot directly each and every time.

"k….Kakuzu" she moans loudly feeling him climaxing into her and now just riding it out while she follows him after, panting desperately the woman weakly drops her leg and lets her weight spread against the counter as the miser removes the thread. Leaning over he kisses Lady Luck's lip's through their mask's again before pulling her kimono over and leaving without another word, the pale woman watching him go before blacking out with her wrists still tied up to the tap that was now bent from the use it wasn't meant for.


End file.
